


Someone You Like

by Pachi1357



Series: Klance one shots! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cutesy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klance valentine, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's, Why Did I Write This?, for my best friend, klance cause why not, slight langst, someone you like, wrote this while listening to mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachi1357/pseuds/Pachi1357
Summary: Something I whipped up for my best friend.Based on the song Someone You Like by The Girl and The Dream Catcher. Definitely gonna draw fan art as well, so keep in touch on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klance-is-lifer





	Someone You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzlelester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzlelester/gifts).



> I hope this helps you feel better!
> 
> Also, I know it's nowhere near Valentine's but whatever! enjoy! 
> 
> this took like 4 hours to actually write.

_I saw you with that ribbon in your hair._

_I think that I began to stare._

_Maybe I'll love you for awhile._

 

Lance pulled the car up to the cafe where he was meeting up with Hunk and Pidge. Their astronomy test was coming up, so they decided to meet up here weekly to help him study since he seemed to be struggling a bit. He wore some light blue jeans that had some holes in them, with a Hoodie that said "Bi Bi Bi", referring to the hit NSYNC song, while also coming out to everyone basically, though his friends already knew. Light freckles dusted across his cheeks as he didn't feel like covering them today. today was basically a lazy day for him. His hair was curly and a bit wavy, though it suited him as he had some rounded glasses on, like Pidge's, only his was a light pink color with actual lenses. Since Pidge popped hers out. As he walked in, he noiced someone else coming so he held the door open for the male, his eyes widening when he walked passed him. Turning his head so fast he almost got whiplash as he watched the figure go to the counter. A red ribbon tying his hair back. He looked so familiar though.

"Lance, over here." A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts as he then walked over to his friends and took a seat, pulling out his books. "I got you your usual strawberry milkshake."

"Thanks Pidge!" He smiled as he took it and drank a sip, his eyes going to the counter. But, he was disappointed to see the male wasn't there. When looking back, he caught sight of the ribbon again. Noticing the male was sitting at the table behind Pidge now, and he found himself staring at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer~" Pidge teased with a grin. "Or, better yet.. Hey, Keith! Come here a sec," she smiled.

"P-pidge!" Lance whisper yelled, his face going many shades of red as the emo kid walked over. he recognized him then, but decided to keep his mouth shut about it. His crush from freaking freshman year!

 

_A stranger at a table in a place._

_And a really pretty face._

_I wonder what happens when you smile._

 

Keith wandered over casually, holding a drink in his hands. Wearing an MCR t-shirt under an unzipped jacket that had a few pins on it. one of them being a rainbow, which Lance definitely noticed. His jacket was black with two white stripes going down the sleeves, with a white streak across the front of it too. His jeans being ripped a bit at the knees, as they were a greyish black color. His shoes were red converse that went up his ankles. Everything about him was perfect, from the way his hair was pulled back to the way his stance was.

"You took astronomy last trimester, can you maybe help us study?" She asked, giving a look to Lance as she was grinning before looking back to Keith, who seemed rather monotone with his small response of 'sure' before he grabbed his stuff and a chair, moving to their table. He sat across from Lance, grabbing Pidge's book since she offered it to him. His eyes looking over the review.

Hours seemed to have gone by and Lance kept finding himself staring at this pretty face across from him. Pushing up his glasses as he wished so hard that he had worn his contacts and straightened his hair and hid his freckles with his concealer. He felt so imperfect around this male. His hands gripped at his book, glancing to the paragraph he had been on for a while now before glancing back tot he male across from him. Noticing how their caught each others eyes for just a moment before they both looked down.

"Are you from outer space," Lance randomly spoke. "Cause you are out of this world." His eyes looked back with Keith's as they seemed to lock eyes.

"No, I am not.."

Lance wasn't sure if there a blush on his cheeks or not so he tried another one, really just wanting to see him smile. Their eyes were locked together as they just stared before lance suddenly had a sly grin. His cheeks held a light blush, but he hoped it wasn't noticeable. "A guy like you should really come with a map."

Keith's brow raised. "Why?"

"Cause i keep getting lost in your eyes."

Keith stared before his hand covered his mouth. But, lance saw it. He saw that smile. It was a faint one, as his pale complexion was coated with a light pink dust. But he was trying to cover it, and my god was lance remembered why he fell so deep. 

"Oh god.." Pidge's eyes rolled.

Hunk seemed to just smile at them as he thought Lance's attempts were pretty funny and cute. Lance seemed happy, even if he wasn't dressed up, and that made Hunk happy for his best friend.

 

 _I might never be your hero_  
_Never been one to fight_  
_That don't mean that I can't be your Valentine_

 

This study session had occurred twice a week, even after the tests, which Lance totally aced thanks to Keith's help. But, he would never admit it. It was strange really. around Keith, lance found himself in a flustered mess, even running into walls, dropping papers, and even tripping over himself. His mess ups and clumsiness made him really self conscious around the other boy. So much so that he always made sure his hair was straightened and he had in his contacts when he knew that they were meeting, wanting to look perfect for him. With valentines day around the corner, he was fumbling mess as Hunk was helping him perfect some cookies. Just simple chocolate chip cookies, since he learned that Keith was not a huge fan of sweets, but did like cookies. His fingers were cut a few times and blistered as he tried his hardest to make all kinds of sweets for everyone else, but he had special cookies for that special someone.

When the day came around, he shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he was in the cafe. Just kind of standing there, his eyes glued to the table he stood at.

"You going to sit?" Pidge asked, eating the sweets Hunk and Lance gave her. She was just munching away, slightly enjoying lance's nervousness. She also noticed his hair was curly again, and he had his glasses on. Those dorky, cute glasses she helped him pick out last year, which meant he actually listened to her when she said that Keith liked him looking like that. "it'll be okay, you know." She spoke out, knowing why he was so nervous. Which he returned with a small smile.

It wasn't long before Keith arrived, looking more annoyed than usually.

"You okay, buddy?" Lance asked. biting his bottom lip as he fiddled with the small bag behind his back as he watched the other take a seat.

"Yeah, it's just annoying how girls can never get the hint that I don't want their sweets today, or ever. I mean, i don't even like sweets." He huffed as he leaned back in the chair. "I refuse to accept any valentine's candy, sweets, or gifts. They're just a nuisance."

Lance looked down a second before he just handed the cookies to Pidge. "H-happy valentine's! I just remembered I have something to do!" He turned and quickly rushed out of the cafe, leaving a very confused emo, and two concerned friends.

 

_I won't be your savior either_  
_Couldn't even if I tried_  
_But I think I could be someone you like_

 

Lance had left and ended up at the park, sitting there for what felt like hours as he watched the stars slowly coming out one by one. Remembering the way Keith taught him to remember them, he closed his eyes. "Of course.. I could never be

 

_someone you like."_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Reading, in a coffee shop we share_  
_Hiding shy behind my hair_  
_Watching our movie in my mind_

 

Keith was bored that day and decided to head out to the local coffee shop. His feet dragging a bit as he really wasn't looking forward to this at all. His brain a mess really as he was a bit stressed about the up coming tests he was going to have to study for. As he was walking there, he noticed some tall guy, who looked about his age, and my god was he cute. Keith stared only for a second before he looked down and headed inside, uttering a small thanks, unsure if the other actually even heard him. He was too embarrassed to look at him again, yet he wanted to find some way to make conversation.

After getting his beverage, he sat at an empty table and opened a book he had to read for class. Only reading a few pages before he heard someone say his name and he glanced up to see Pidge, a classmate of his. And Hunk too, and.. The gorgeous man. Standing, he walked over. Not saying anything as he was subtly staring at Lance. Here's the thing. He had been crushing on Lance since he saw him in the hallway with Hunk during freshman year. It is now Junior, and he never really spoke to him, just watching him from afar and now.. They were here together. But, he had no idea what to say until he heard Pidge.

"You took astronomy last trimester, can you maybe help us study?" She asked, before shooting lance a look that didn't go unnoticed by Keith. It was slightly confusing, but he still played it cool. "Sure." he shrugged before grabbing his book and taking a seat at their table. taking pidge's book as he began looking over the unit they were on, though his eyes kept glancing to a particular Cuban boy.

 

It had been a few hours and they were still studying, but they were all understanding better, including Lance. God he was gorgeous. From those freckles to his messy curls that Keith just wanted to run his fingers through and kiss each freckle on his face. Unaware he was even staring into those blue eyes he found himself loving. His thoughts ended though when he suddenly heard Lance speaking.

"Are you from outer space," Keith's brow raised slightly. "Cause you are out of this world." Their eyes locked again, and Keith swore his breath hitched for a second before he was finally able to respond.

"No, I am not.." He finally said, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he realized that pick up line was definitely directed to him.

Their eyes were still locked together and it was killing Keith before lance suddenly had a sly grin. Keith swore he saw a blush, but couldn't really tell. "A guy like you should really come with a map."

Keith's brow raised. "Why?"

"Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes."

Keith's hand covered his mouth as his thoughts were going crazy right now. Biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling, though he held a small smile. Wondering if the other saw it.

"Oh god.." Pidge's eyes rolled. Keith could feel himself really falling deep, and here he thought it was just a crush. Yet, somehow he felt like Pidge planned this.

 

_I promise_  
_Promise not to fly away_  
_Make a story of today_  
_Come on give me a try_

 

 

Valentine's day was always an annoying point in time for Keith, as girls clearly didn't get the hint that he was gay. Even when he wore his Gay Agenda shirt today. Specifically for today. Of course, there was someone on his mind today. Wondering if he would get sweets from him, even though he didn't like them. But, he did like cookies. Just not a lot of them. Leaving his dorm room to head to the cafe was a pain in the ass since girls just kept fondling over him, and he finally had enough and just stormed out. 

When he got to the cafe, he forgot all about the words he originally wanted to say as he walked in.

"You okay, buddy?" Lance asked, and keith didn't really look at him as he took a seat. Just feeling a little out of it.

"Yeah, it's just annoying how girls can never get the hint that I don't want their sweets today, or ever. I mean, i don't even like sweets." He huffed as he leaned back in the chair. "I refuse to accept any valentine's candy, sweets, or gifts. They're just a nuisance." he closed his eyes a moment before opening them. _Unless, they're by him.._

Keith glanced to lance as he then just watched him five cookies to Pidge. "H-happy valentine's! I just remembered I have something to do!" He turned and quickly rushed out of the cafe, leaving Keith confused. After all, it was lance who decided to have everybody meet. He looked to the others in confusion.

 

 _I might never stop your sorrow_  
Fix you up good as new  
But that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine

 

Panting. Keith was running as he was trying to find where Lance went. In his pocket was the small bag of cookies Lance made, and the ribbon he had in his hair. Since he was wearing the jacket he wore the first day they finally talked. A glimpse. Just a glimpse. He stopped and turned his head, seeing Lance sitting on a park bench, just staring up at the sky. It made Keith look up, noticing how beautiful the stars were. His body soon moving as he walked towards the other and sat down beside him. His hands on the bench, just centimeters from lance's but he didn't notice.

"Why'd you run off? Everyone was worried.." he spoke quietly, turning his head to look at him.

"I.. I don't know. My reasons for having us meet was ruined, sort of.." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, making Keith raise his brow as he stared. His eyes looked down to Lance's other hand before he slowly moved his pinkie, capturing Lance's pinkie in his. He felt relief when he felt the other curl his pinkie around his. It was silence really, but it wasn't too uncomfortable or awkward.

 

 _I might never say I'm sorry_  
Even if I done you wrong  
But I think I could be someone you like  
Someone you like

 

They sat there for a while really, before Keith slowly took lance's hand completely. they fingers lacing together. He knew he should apologize, because it was his words that made lance give his cookies to Pidge, yet he couldn't seem to find the words. His head turned as he stared at him, admiring the way his freckles danced along his cheeks and how his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he was looking down, deep in thought it seemed. The way his curls hugged the back of his neck a bit, and the side of his face. He was just so gorgeous.

 

Lance glanced in his direction and blushed when he saw how intently Keith was staring at him. usually, he felt so self conscious but under that gaze, he felt different. He felt like it was okay he didn't wear his concealer or contacts, or straighten his hair. But he knew he could never compare to Keith's beauty, even if he had a mullet. Their eyes seeemd to lock together and this time, nobody moved or looked away. It was just them in the moment. About a minute later, Keith used his free hand to pull out the cookies and handed them back to him.

 

_I might never be your hero  
But I think I'd like to try_

  
"Can.. Can we try that again?"

Lance couldn't help but smile as he took the cookies. "I thought you didn't want to accept anything."

"Yours.. i only want yours, Lance McClain." Keith was being serious about this, and it made Lance's heart race as he held out the cookies.

"P-please accept this as a token of my.." His words shortened as he stared, his face red. "Love." He breathed out that last word.

 

_And the way you look at me is your reply_

Keith smiled so gently as he took the cookies and set the down beside himself, his eyes never leaving lance. Such a small smile on his face that meant so much to the both of them. their hands stayed intertwined as they moved closer to each other.

_You got a lot to learn about me  
Maybe you could start tonight_

"I thought you liked girls." Keith breathed out, noticing just how close they were getting.

"I was literally wearing a shirt that said _"bi, bi, bi"_ when we met." Lance chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember." His smile was faint as he pulled away and took out the ribbon. "I was wearing this." he commented before moving it around the back of Lance's neck, pulling him close. Lance allowed himself to be pulled forward as his eyes slowly closed.

_'Cause I think I could be someone you like_

their lips brushed against each others at first, as if testing it out first before they both pressed their lips against each others. However, they were smiling to much as they did so, causing them to have to pull away. 

"I guess Valentine's day isn't too bad after all," keith smiled.

"Agreed." Lance smiled back before their lips found their way to each other again.

Because I am

_Someone you like~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry for any grammatical errors!


End file.
